


Bad Boy's comeback.

by KlauMiel



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Comeback, F/M, Reunion Sex, Skylar Quinn - Freeform, Skylar/MC, badboy, lovelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlauMiel/pseuds/KlauMiel
Summary: A sweet /steamy comeback of our missed Bad Boy, Skylar Quinn.
Kudos: 18





	Bad Boy's comeback.

_Another boring business class, why do we need to know this? How will this help me with my future designer projects? Egh …I’m so glad is the last year._

I stared at my laptop, trying to focus on the class, but I found it boring as hell. I looked around; everyone else looked no less bored than me.

I checked some of my old emails- might as well clean my mailbox I’m sure it would be less boring than this class. I stopped seeing an email that I sent to Mrs Price a few weeks ago. I looked at the attached photo of Skylar Quinn; I didn’t forget him… who would? This unbelievably hot bad boy who I met on Lovelink just a few weeks ago.

Heir of the Europen candy manufacturing business, passionate about robotics, in that kind of nerdy way, what I've learned later on.He wanted to quit his Business studies that were only needed for the family business that he inherited, but he didn’t enjoy it, well, he hated it. I decided to help him with the first step and sent his projects to his teacher Mrs Price.

Just a couple of days in our chatting he tried to steal a car from Mrs Price to visit me, it was the craziest idea ever. I knew then that this guy means trouble, but instead of cutting him off, I was more intrigued by him, I wanted to get to know him better. I could say that this guy definitely deserves an official nickname Adrenaline Junkie.

A few days later, Skylar invited me to -what I thought at the time –his house, for a date. This was our first time seeing each other in the flesh. I still remember the moment I saw him in for the first time in his red tight swimsuit showing all the right things the way it should. Even now, the thought of those abs and muscled arms give me hots. We spend some excellent time, but just before we got to the best part of the date, the house's real owner showed up.

Only then Skylar told me this was the Chief police officer's house and not as stupid me thought –his. We ran for our lives, I hid in the bushes, but Skylar left me there- alone. I was furious, that’s not how you treat your date!

After a few clumsy attempts to apologise, I forgave him this small fuck up and demanded a proper date. Unfortunately, before we managed to have one, his school lab caught on fire, and he was accused of being behind it, because of his previous clashes with police.

He decided to escape, but he promised me he would come back for me. This was the last time I heard from him; I had no idea what happened to him. Did he got caught? Did his grandparents help him disappear?

Damn you, Skylar Quinn! Why do I always fall for bad boys? What they have in them that is so damn hot? Why couldn’t I fall for some sweet nerd who would bring me chocolates and flowers and take me to the cinema and snuggle under the blanket, and shit? Instead, I was head over hills for a guy who steals cars and runs from the police, breaks into the Chief officer’s house to impress a girl on their first date, and then just runs off and then gets in trouble for something he actually didn’t do this time.

He didn’t reach out to me for over a month since he left and it was concerning. I thought for a second that maybe he forgot about me already, we saw each other twice, we weren’t a couple, we weren’t even dating. He probably ran away somewhere and just forgot about his promise; I guess he is that type—a heartbreaker.

I’ve been thinking about him from time to time; I wasn’t able to use Lovelink again. After all that I give up, for now, I didn’t need more troubles in my head, or maybe it was hope that pushed me away from meeting anyone else? Hope that he will text eventually? _Come on, woman! You are not fifteen, and this is not a movie. He simply ghosted you!_

I got snapped from my thoughts by people getting ready to leave the class. _Thank God, this is over._

After class as always, I went to the gym to let out some steam, came back to my empty apartment sat my single ass on the couch with the box of chow main nuddles and beer scrolling through Netflix looking for something to watch. Bridgerton, for the third time … because why not.

Few minutes into the series, I saw my phone flashing from the coffee table, I reached to see who could want my attention on Tuesday afternoon. It was a message from an unknown number, a photo of me in the class looking out the window- today! I started to panic; someone is watching me! Started to type ‘’Who are you…’’ when another message popped. ‘’ You look like you can use some fun J… I missed you. S.’’

 _S? Skylar!? Holy shit!_ I instantly replied ‘’ Skylar? Is that you?’’ I saw three dots jumping on the screen; I was getting impatient. ‘’Maybe…come to the roof and find out for yourself ;)’’ _Roof!?_

I was puzzled, but as always before using the useful part of my brain used for logical thinking, I turned off the TV, put my shoes on and walked out the door right to the elevator. I lived in one of the tallest apartment blocks in town and never been on the roof.

I pressed the level 25 and looked in the mirror, fixing my messy hair. _What if this is not Skylar? What if is some kind of serial killer? Fuck it; my life is dull anyway. At least they will talk about me in the news; I will be dead but famous._

The elevator’s door opened, suddenly I felt stressed, scared but walked out towards the last few stairs, leading to the roof. I opened the door, and the warm summer breeze hit my face. I could see the whole town from there, the sun was going down on the horizon behind me, the view was mesmerising, but that wasn’t the reason I was there. I walked forward and looked around, but I didn’t see anyone…great … this must’ve been some stupid joke.

I turned around to go back to the elevator and go back home, already properly annoyed, cursing whoever decided to make that stupid joke and myself for falling for it. 

Then I saw him leaning on the door with his arms crossed, and his signature cocky smirk on his face. His black hair messy from the breeze, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunset, tight burgundy shirt exposing his muscular arms, God he looked like a masterpiece.

Without saying anything or leaving my gaze, Skylar approached me slowly, grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles ‘Hi, gorgeous.’ he smiled, with ‘this’ look in his eyes that give me butterflies when I first saw him. _Did I missed him? Hell yes, I did!_

‘What are you doing here ?’ I asked, pointing with my other hand at the roof, my other hand still firmly in his.

‘I promised I would come back for you, remember? So here I am.’ He smiled, squeezing my hand ‘It’s silly, but … I missed you.’ He said and looked away shyly like he was scared to see my reaction. _Skylar Quinn, shy? Unbelievable._

‘It’s not … I missed you too.’ I said, he looked at me again ‘I’m delighted to see you; also, I was worried. What happened to you after?’ I asked, he took a small step closer and looked me in the eyes.

‘I will tell you everything, in just a moment, but first …’ he said touching my cheek with his fingers which gently slipped behind my neck and pulled me closer for our lips to meet, he kissed me gently but urgently, I returned the kiss burring my fingers in his soft black hair. His lips were soft and gentle; I felt the butterflies dancing in my stomach and warmth reaching my body. Skylar traced his fingers down my back with the other hand, still firmly holding the back of my neck, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I felt the heat building between us. After a few precious minutes; we pulled away, Skylar grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other side roof. I saw a blanket and some cushions neatly laid on the ground with lanterns on each side, a bottle of wine and some snacks waiting for us.

‘Oh wow, Skylar Quinn… what happened to you?’ I giggled.

‘I owe you a date, and that’s all I could think of that doesn’t involve breaking the law.’ He laughed.

‘Impressive, I am shocked.’ I smiled, sitting on the blanket next to him. He reached for two glasses and a bottle of wine and then I touched the cushions and realised ‘What the hell!? Are those my cushions!?... and blanket?’ I raised my eyebrow. ‘Did you break into my house, Skylar?’ he started to laugh, for some reason I wasn’t surprised, he’s laugh was so adorable and hot. I couldn’t be angry at him; after all, he was here, he kept his promise. I will have plenty of time to be mad at him to break into my apartment.

‘I did borrow a couple of items from you, indeed.’ He said, not feeling sorry what so ever, and passed me the glass.

‘Well, so tell me… what happened after you left the library?’ I asked sipping the wine.

‘Police caught me; there was no way I could escape. I’ve spent the last month in jail…’ he said looking down.

‘Oh my God, Skylar! That’s horrible … why they kept you so long?.’

‘Chill, all is good now. They found the guy who did it, and they let me out. It wasn’t that bad; I was lucky to have a cool cellmate for most of the time there, Damien made this whole experience a lot easier. I hope to meet him again once he is out, rough around the ages but a cool guy, good friend material. He helped me realise a few things, and I am grateful. ’ Skylar said with a warm smile.

‘I’m glad everything is good now, I was worried that you escaped and ghosted me, we weren’t really dating or anything, so I thought you forgot about me and just moved on.’ I said, looking at my wine glass.

‘I actually want to tell you something, but please don’t laugh, ok?... Promise you won’t laugh.’ He looked at me, with his piercing blue eyes sending shivers down my spine, I nodded. ‘I’ve been thinking about you every day. You showed me a different view on life. Thanks to you, I understood that it is important to pump the breaks from time to time for the right person. And I am ready to do that, for you… I’m willing to slow down a bit. After our date, I realised I put you in danger, and that wasn’t cool, I care about you, you know?’ Skylar brushed his hand down my arm, his eyes not leaving mine.

‘I had no idea you felt that way, Skylar… Well, it’s not like we had much time to develop anything yet, but in that short time I think I started to like you.’ I said smiling, somehow deep inside I was glad he was willing to change. ‘I'm really glad I met you, even though you fucked up from the start by leaving me nearly naked in the bushes in the broken in the house.’ I gave him a slightly angry look, but still smiling.

‘Damn it! You will never forgive me this small fuck up, huh? He said, rubbing the back of his neck; I could see in his eyes that he was sincerely sorry.

‘I’m only teasing you silly.’ I laughed and gently pushed his shoulder.’ I hated you for a split of a second, but I had fun after all.’ I smiled; I could see the relief on his face but looked nervous playing with strings of the cushion, there was something on his mind, and I couldn’t put my finger on it ‘Something wrong?’ I asked, tipping my head down to him, to meet his eyes.

‘No, everything is perfect. I am just trying to think how to… hell … I’m not good at these things.’ He said

‘Just spill it.’ I said, holding his hand, Skylar shifted a bit closed.

‘So, I know we aren’t dating or anything, but I like you, and I would like to see where this thing between us go. So my question is, would YOU like to continue where we left off and see where this goes?.’ He asked a little bit shy, looking so precious and adorable, like a completely different Skylar. ‘Listen, if you are already dating someone, that’s fine … just tell me.’ He said, getting more nervous.

‘I am not, actually since you left I didn’t open Lovelink once. I kind of hoped that you would come back, and to answer your question… yes I would like to pick it up from when we left it.’ I smiled ‘How about we come back to the moment in the pool, before the whole running away happened?’ He shot me a cocky smirk.

Skylar took an empty glass from my hand and put it aside, and sifted closer to me, grabbing the back of my neck and gently pulled towards him.

‘So... where were we?’ He asked with a hungry voice; I could feel his breath on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burring my lips in his. He kissed me gently at first but with each touch deepened. Skylar lied me gently on the cushions, exploring my body with his hands. His touch was caring and loving, but at the same time hungry and passionate, he slipped his hands under my shirt, teasing my bare skin with his fingers, my hands tracing trough his hard abs under his shirt, unable to wait any longer we pulled from the kiss and quickly tossed our tops aside for our bodies to touch.

We kissed and touched each other all over, completely lost in time. He stopped for a second and looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and smiled.

‘You are beautiful; you know that?... Thank you.’ He brushed my cheek with his thumb.

‘For what?’ I asked, trying to catch my breath.

‘For waiting, you are special, and I don’t want fuck this up … I am glad I swiped right.’ He said, sliding his hand under my leggings, I tilted my head and moaned with pleasure when he reached my most tender spot, he kissed and sucked my neck while teasing me with his hand pushing me to the edge, the view of his perfect muscles from that angle only fueled my desire. I wanted him, all of him, I moved my hand from his chest to his jeans undoing the button and the zip reaching for his excitement already waiting for me ‘Oh Fuck!.’ He moaned into my ear when I started to move my hand on him.

The sun completely disappeared from the horizon; the city's lights and stars surrounded us, warm summer breeze danced between our now naked, sweaty bodies. Skylar knew exactly where to touch me where to kiss me driving me crazy; we didn’t care that someone could see us, this moment was perfect. We could hear the echo of our moans bouncing around us, creating a perfect melody; we could definitely be heard, and that adrenaline made it even more special.

Who would’ve thought that my afternoon would turn from eating nuddles on the sofa alone working myself by the view of the Duke, to making love with the hottest bad boy on this planet on the roof of my apartment block under the stars, feeling like I own the world. _You know what Bridgerton? You can go an hide yourself; this is a million times better._

If someone asked me to choose where I want to be, I would choose this moment a hundred times over.

The fact that this sweet guy came back to me, gave me a boost of confidence and made me realise how much I like him, I didn’t know what future will hold for us, but I was ready to find out. Goodbye my dull life, welcome Skylar Quinn.


End file.
